Caught In The Crossfire
by J.S lover234
Summary: After Gabriel and Micheal have an argument about training Castiel right when he's turned five months, a fight breaks out and the little angel gets caught in the crossfire. How will big brother Gabe take it? Note I don't own Supernatural.


Caught In The Crossfire

**A/N: OK MY PEEPS GUESS WHAT...YUP, ANOTHER GABRIEL AND CASTIEL BROTHER FIC. LOL I LOVE IT, CAN'T HELP IT. ANYWAY THIS ONES GOT MICHEAL IN IT TO, OH AND CAS HAS JUST TURNED FIVE MONTHS IN THIS. BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMMOR. **

**NOTE I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL :( IT BREAKS MY LITTLE HEART...**

**RATING: T (SOME CURSING, AND BLOOD. )**

**WRANINGS: NONE**

**ALL RIGHT, ENJOY!**

Gabriel was sitting in the dry, bairn, and desolate area Micheal called his training ground. The wind blew softly, tickling his feathers and blowing his caramel colored hair around his face. He usually came here to think, which was what he was doing, and even though the area was eerie and dark, the sun blocked out by dark gray clouds, causing the surrounding area to also be dark gray, it was peaceful. It was empty. Gabriel sighed, looking at the few dead trees with little interest. Everything was so dull here in this part of Heaven, everything was dead.

Gabriel turned in surprise when he heard Micheal behind him, looking at his brother as he adjusted his dark reddish brown wings, arching them over his shoulders. Gabriel smiled softly at his older brother.

"Hey Micheal, what are you doing here?" He asked, cocking a brow at his brother.

Micheal returned the soft smile. "I should ask you the same thing." He said, walking over to where his brother sat.

Gabriel looked back out across the landscape. Watched as dust clouds rolled by. He looked at his brother in confusion when Micheal next spoke.

"I'm not going to try and stall, Gabriel, I was never good at that sort of thing. We need to start training Castiel." He said, very bluntly and cold.

"What?" Gabriel said in shock. "He just turned five months old, he can't even fly yet, why would you start training him."

Micheal looked at him, his face emotionless. "Gabriel, we have to, you can never start to young. I mean look at us, we started training at three months and look how we turned out."

Gabriel's voice rose as he spoke. "Ya Micheal, look at us! We're monsters, mindless killers, we were basically destroyed as soon as we were created!"

Micheal's voice was sharp when he spoke. "Watch your mouth little brother!" He hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Gabriel scoffed. "Please Micheal, I'm not afraid of you, I'll say what I wish, and deep down you know I'm right." He paused a moment. "Why would you destroy Castiel so soon. At least give him time to actually enjoy being an angel." Gabriel said.

"He needs to be trained. And trained soon." Micheal said, looking at his brother with interest. "You know we'll have to do it eventually."

"I know, but its not happening now." Gabriel said, standing.

"He's my brother to Gabriel, I'll teach him what I want." Micheal said.

"Don't even try, he just turned five months Micheal, you can't go teaching him how to fight. He's to young." Gabriel said, his gaze punishing.

Micheal laughed. "Please brother, he's plenty old enough to fight, I'd bet you anything that if he saw you fight, he prance right on into it." He said, seeing if Gabriel would take the bate.

No luck. "I don't give a shit, he's not fighting." Gabriel said, turning to walk away again. "You'd just be making another Lucifer."

Gabriel hit the wrong button with his brother.

He gave a grunt of pain when he felt the full force of Micheal ram into his back, throwing him forward. He turned around quickly, kicking Micheal in the chest, snarling at his sudden attacker. Micheal skidded backward, using his wings to help slow him. He growled, lunging back at his brother again, Gabriel threw his dark gray wings into Micheal's vision, confusing the angel, and then brought his right knee up, smashing it into Micheal's mouth. His lips busted, both top and bottom, blood flew in little stands from the wounds, then his nose started to bleed.

Micheal dropped down low, then lunged up at Gabriel, throwing his fist into the angels face, sending him reeling backwards, then he grabbed Gabriel's hair, pulling him back and kneeing him in the stomach. Gabriel gagged, wrapping his arms around his abdomen, groaning. Micheal threw out his leg, his foot connecting with Gabriel's head, the angel smashed into the ground, skidding on his wings, ripping out feathers and burning the skin, rubbing it raw. Gabriel howled in pain, stumbling as quickly as he could to get off his injured wing, suddenly he felt that something was horribly wrong, not with himself, but in and around his personal space. Gabriel spun around only to have a fist bury itself into his jaw, then another, and another, then Gabriel felt it again.

Not pain, just the opposite, it was that happy, weight of the world off your shoulders feeling. It could be compared to a bright light that would shine into a dark scary place, the light would make you happy, you would fill safe when it was there. But Gabriel felt his insides turn, his stomach turned into ice and his breathing hitched, he only got this felling when his favorite little angle was around, when he was coming, when Castiel was in his personal space. Gabriel rolled onto his back and drew up his feet, then smashed them into Micheal's chest, sending the angel flying. He stumbled to his feet, looking around frantically, trying to find his baby brother before he was caught in their crossfire. But damn it, there came Micheal again, flying at Gabriel with the furry of Heaven and Hell both, sailing toward him. Both Gabriel and Micheal screamed in terror when Castiel showed up in front Gabriel, his little face twisted with fear and sadness, though the little angel didn't know what either meant yet. He put out his tiny arms and long black wings, trying to shield his much bigger, dark gray winged brother.

Micheal had tried to stop, tilting his wings back, using them like a parachute, using them against the wind instead of with it. He'd planted his feet into the ground, dust flying out being him in huge clouds, showing just how hard he was trying to stop. But it was to late, for even as Gabriel had began reaching for the tiny angel when he first saw him, Micheal was still to close for Gabriel to save Cas from the impact. Micheal crashed into Castiel, the tiny angel's head snapped back, then forward again like a rag doll. His limbs flew out in front his body, his wings falling down beside him. He gave a frail yelp of pain, then his tiny body smashed into Gabriel hard enough to knock the older angel a few feet back before he skidded to a halt.

Gabriel staggered to is knees, Castiel's body was completely limp, his eyes closed, his long black lash's fanning out over pale cheeks. A thin line of blood ran from his mouth, Gabriel laid the tiny body down, looking at it with cold blooded fear.

"Gabriel, I-I didn't mean to!" Micheal stuttered, his voice quivering. "He just popped out of nowhere! I couldn't stop, I tried, really I did!"

Gabriel felt his mind go blank, he just picked up Castiel's seemingly dead body and held it to him, the snarl he directed toward Micheal was closer to that of a rabid animal instead of an angry angel. The oldest archangel backed away, not knowing if it was smart to take on a archangel as pissed as Gabriel was at the moment. Gabriel was in front of him before he even knew it, wrapping a hand around his throat, squeezing it as tightly as he could. Micheal fought back, smashing a fist into his face, but Gabriel didn't even blink at the impact. He only squeezed harder. Micheal watched as his world started going black.

"Broth-er..." It came out so soft and quiet that both Micheal and Gabriel almost missed it.

Gabriel looked down to Castiel, the tiny angel's eyes were only half open, and glazed over with pain.

"Cas!" the archangel said, dropping Micheal, who slumped to the ground and gasped for breath, rubbing at his throat.

"St-o-ppp," He mumbled through a mouth full of blood. "Ple-ase, don't fi-ght any-m-more..." He whispered, his eyes falling further shut, the wild blue barely visible under the long lash's.

Gabriel shot a look at Micheal, who did the same, but Gabriel eyes still held murderous intent, Micheal's held guilt and embarrassment.

"Of course baby," Gabriel said, smiling wide when he felt Castiel's mouth stretch into the best grin he could manage at the time.

Gabriel planned to kick Micheal's ass later, but he had to tend to his baby brother first.


End file.
